Tears For Zidane
by This Ruined Puzzle
Summary: FINAL DONE FINISHED::What happens when The Hero has fallen and leaves the others to pick where he left off:: Its some what crap or something yeah, but its over...
1. New Happenings?

**Tears for Zidane**

Zidane walks into the Castle it's been a year since he has last seen   
Garnet. He walks into the throne room his eyes meet with Garnets   
she lets out a little shriek of Joy, she jumped up off the throne and   
wrapped her arms around Zidane.   
But as soon as her arms reached his back...Zidane was gone   
Garnet woke up in a cold sweat she looks around she finds herself   
in her room alone... its been haunting her ever since the attack on   
Alexandera when Zidane was left there lying on the front gate…left for death.   
She gets up and slips out of her room down the hall   
she goes in a room and sits on the chair and stares at the host   
that once had Zidane in it. She could only wonder how much longer   
this coma could last...the doctors said that he may never recover from it   
She couldn't help to blame herself for it   
She then shook her head and silently took an oath   
"I will revenge what happened to you Zidane, I promise"   
She left the room and went into hers and packed   
and left before she was missed she left a note on her dresser   
for whoever came to look for her to read.   
She just made it beyond the kingdom of Alexandera   
when the sun rose she knew she had to move quickly before   
Stiener come looking for her.   
===============   
Meanwhile   
===============   
Vivi awoke he had remembered anything other than seeing Kuja   
Jump down onto Zidane knocking him out then running at Vivi   
he looked around worried about what happened to the others.   
He sat up and looked around he was on a Airship   
"You Puppet you thought that Zidane would help you, **FOOL**!"   
he sat down next to Vivi   
"You will soon forget all your memories for.....why tell you, you'll only forget?"   
he smirked and got up he walked out of the room   
Vivi sat the he was then over come but a unbearable headache   
he then blacked out   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
**Back to Garnet**   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
She came across a landed Airship.

She snuck on bored and called out

"hello?"

out came three people

one had a captain's hat but yet he had a head of a fox

the one on his left had a wolf face 

and the one on the right had a face of a beagle

She started to tremble with fear 

Thinking

'I must have gone on to a bandit ship'

she looked familiar but he couldn't place it

so after the little stare down 

"Well, ello dare Ibe captain Sly

dis here to de right of me would be 

Traker he can track anybody done for a price

Da one on da left is Big he has more muscles 

But he not be a stupid one

Now you know who we be

Who be you?"

Garnet spoke softly

"I am pr-" she thought

if they are bandits and know I'm a princess they'll kidnap me

"I'm Dagger"

"Dagger eh?" said Traker looking her up and done

"what brings you on Lady Luck?"

She looked at the Captain 

"Well I need to be taken to-"  
before she could say anything 

"PRINCESS!!!!"  
'ohh no' she thought

"PRINCESS"  
"we have to move and NOW!"

she said demanding

they listened to not knowing why and took off

Stiener from the ground looked up 

"PPPPPPPPPPRINCESSSSSSSSSS"

as the went up into the cloudy mist

(how did you like it?)


	2. New Chance at life?

**Tears for Zidane**

Chapter 2: A New Chance at life 

Garnet awoke on the ship Captain Sly

Was scooping out areas on a map, he saw Dagger awake

"Webe bout 2 hours away from Lindblum."

Dagger smiled and got up and went on to the deck.

She was hoping to find a Healer in Lindblum for Zidane

Even though Stiener had already sent out for one.

Though she knew he wouldn't be so much in a hurry to help save Zidane.

Traker was on the top deck keeping an eye out for danger

"Hey dare Miss Dagger" 

"Hello Traker, Shouldn't you be keeping eye out for trouble?"  
"Well sorry miss Dagger, but when you're around I can't seem to look at anything else…"

Garnet rolled her eyes and smiled she went to the front of the deck and look around she 

Could see Lindblum in the distance, she couldn't wait to get back there

Though she knew she had to keep a low profile for now.

Then came out Brute the strong but intelligent one of the group

Garnet felt he knew who she was, but he kept her secret, which she was thankful for

But she wondered at times why? 

"Miss Dagger, Captain Sly calls for you"

Garnet nodded and waved goodbye to Traker she slowly made her way back down into the cabin.

"You wish to see me Captain?"

He nodded

"Miss Dagger webe approaching Lindblum, but there be a slight problem…"  
"and that would be?"  
"We be exiled from Lindblum, ever sense we gotten into a brawl wit dose sissy Actors and almost burnt down half of Lindblum?"

"Ohh, I see"

----------------- Meanwhile 

-----------------

When Vivi awoke to he found himself in a wooden cage

And he couldn't remember much other than his name was Vivi

And that Kuja was his owner

Whom he feared

But he knew that something just wasn't right

He looked out from his cage and out a window there he saw a glimmering star

And for some odd reason it gave him hope?

---------------

Back to Dagger 

---------------

Lady Luck made it to about a mile from Lindblum

They let Garnet out and she journeyed forward she 

Had two objectives

1. to find a healer for Zidane

2. get the list of supplies that Captain Sly had given her

she went down off the ship and walked towards Lindblum 

it was a cold night she looked up to the night sky and though

there were millions of Stars one stuck out

it gave her a sense that everything would be all right

when she finally reached the gate.

She knocked softly

"Who be knocking at this time at night!" someone asked in a gruff voice

"It be a simple traveler, the name" she paused to give her real name or play along as Dagger?

"My name is Dagger, please let me in"

a small little door opened someone peered out and looked around saw she was alone

and then opened up the gate.

Garnet walked in slowly she thanked the guard and went to the merchant section of Lindblum.

She made it to hotel and luckily there was some room, so she stayed the night, but before

She lies her head down she looks back up too the sky and sees the star and wonders

Who else is staring at the same shining star.


	3. Forgotten Memories

Tears for Zidane

**Chapter 3:**_Forgotten Memories_

Vivi Woke up in his cage, he saw a strange looking fellow

It  had wings of an angel but yet it looked like a Black Mage.

"About Time your up, Kuja told me to  help train you"

Vivi blinked

"Don't you know how to speak?"

Vivi didn't say a word but looked and studied the new fellow.

"ohh you may want to know who I am huh?" The Mage said

"Well my name is Bauthe, and your name is Vivi Right?"

Vivi nodded 

"well you better get ready I'll let you out of your cage Kuja does want to speak with you but, you need to be cleaned up I'll be back in 10 minutes, you should be ready by then"

Bauthe walked to Vivi's cage and let him out  he walked out and shut the door behind him

"Where am I?" Vivi wondered loudly?

--------------

Mean While

--------------

Garnet awoke by the sun hitting her eyes.

She slowly rose and looked around

"I must find a healer and the items on the list of supplies" she said to herself

she washed off her face and put a cloak on so no one could recognize her

She paid for her room and went out the door

"Hey didn't she look like de spit'n image of Princess Garnet?"  
The Stock boy nodded to the hotel owner

 "She did, didn't she" said the stock boy.

Garnet went  outside

'first item on the list is……Pickles?'

she walked to the Lady selling Pickles

"Three Special Pickles please"

the lady nodded and handed them in  a brown bag to Garnet

she paid for them and went off

when she was about to board a train to move to another part of the kingdom

she saw a sign

'Mauk the Great healer'

 She instantly went to the door of the healer and knocked on the door

=========

Back to Vivi 

=========

Vivi had washed up and had changed his clothing to an outfit almost the same except

The blue part was green and his hat was red when he had finished changing Bauthe came back in

"Are you ready Vivi?"

Vivi nodded 

"but can you answer me what Kuja wants with me?"

Bauthe shook his head

"I am only His servant he doesn't tell me such things but he won't hurt you"

Vivi nodded and said

"I'm ready then Bauthe lets go"

Bauthe took him out of the room down the hall to these to big wide doors

The one on the left had a Dragon King on it carved in it

The one on the right had a  Wizard with a staff in his had and carvings of lighting beaming from it.

Vivi remained a little nervous but Bauthe gave him a look not a smile not a frown but just

A plain look that gave Vivi confidence and strength to go forth.

He slowly opened up the door and walked in.

"So good of you to join me Vivi"  
"I had to get re-ready sir"

Kuja nodded

"Well Vivi I have a special job for you."

"what would that be sir?"

"Well I have a little pest problem a in a neighboring town

called…"

he looked around

"Alexandria "

Vivi nodded something about that made him think but 

he shrugged it off to find out what his mission would be there

"What would I be doing there?"  
"I want you to go into the castle and take out this one"  
Kuja held up a picture of Zidane  
"He is in a coma but as long as his heart beats he is a threat to m-us"

Vivi didn't really understand but agreed

"I want you to go there tomorrow, but watch out Alexandrians are very tricky

they will play mind games make you believe your something that your not, remember that and don't be fooled by their trickery"

Vivi nodded again

"You are dismissed"

Vivi walked back out the doors Bauthe was there waiting for him

"Vivi"

"Yes?"

"Follow me"

Vivi nodded a few times and followed him

"I want you to delivery something when you make it to Alexandria"

"Wait, does Kuja want me to do this"  
"Kuja…Kuja doesn't need to know about this"  
"ohh"

"Give this package to Steiner Captain of the Pluto Knights"

Bauthe handed Vivi a package and then lead Vivi back to his room

"I'll be back to get you don't mention any of this to anyone here understood"

Vivi nodded.

Bauthe than left shutting Vivi's door.

Vivi than climbed up into the cage and took a rest.


	4. The Great Search

Tears For Zidane

****

Chapter 4:The Great Search

Stiener was worried he hadn't and Idea where Garnet might be.

He put an all-alert bulletin for a ship with Bandits and Princess Garnet

Stiener was nervous he felt the weight of it all on him

'if I lose the princess than they blame me, by blaming me they'll punish me,

by punishing me they'll exile me, by exiling me I'll lose my home.'

He placed his head in his hands and sobbed.

"its all my fault"(sob, sob)

"What is all your fault?" said Pluto Knight IV

"Err…" Stiener peeked from his hands and saw the knight

"Any news on that Air-Ship?"

"One was sighted in the direction of Lindblum, sir"

Stiener nodded

"Well, its off to Lindblum!" Stated Stiener 

**(------------------)**

**Mean While**

**(------------------)**

Dagger walked into the healer's office.

"Um, hello?"

"yes-yes who is it?" an old creepy voice asks

"My name is Dagger, and I have a friend in need of your assistance"

and elderly man hobbled out of the dark leaning on his walking stick, which was in a shape of a Dragon the wood was

black and when he leaned on it  seemed to glow a bit…

"Who is it that is in need of assistance?"

"A dear friend, but he's in Alexandria"

"hmmm, Alexandria you say well if you find me a way there than I'll do it"

Garnet lit up a smile

"Go to Cid here and tell him Dag-Princess Garnet wishes you to be taken to Alexandria"

he blinks the elder man laughed 

"Why would he believe that?"  
"Because, I am the Princess"

He studied her face

"Well, I'll be" he said

he bowed in front of her

"don't do that , now go before its too late!"

he nodded and he hobbled as fast as he could to get to Cid

**[============]**

To Lady Luck 

**[============]**

Captain Sly was sleeping when Traker burst in

"CAPTIAN CAPTAIN!!!!"

"(snore noise)huh-what?"

"Captain it's a ships from Alexandria they're looking for a ship that kidnap the princess"

"and what may dat had to wit us?" Captain Sly Snared

"They think were the ones who did it!" Traker Said nervously

"And The Captain of the Pluto Knights wants to meet with you!?!"

Captain Sly hadn't had a clue of why

But he agreed and went to the top deck

To meet with Steiner.


	5. Traveling Alone?

Tears For Zidane

****

****

Chapter 5:Traveling alone?

Vivi woke up it wasn't quiet time to go but it

Gave him some time to view the package

He wondered what mysteries it held 

He lifted it up held it towards the light try to see what was in it

But he couldn't tell

He tried shaking it but stopped thinking 

'What if it can break… I better just take this with me and give it to…to..who was I suppose to give this to?'

he shrugged it off thinking if he saw the person he'll remember who it was.

===========

Confirmation 

===========

Stiener looked at Captain Sly

"Where is Princess Garnet?"

Captain Sly Snorted while laughing 

"Dare be no Princess on this vessel" 

Stiener not looking very amused 

"Well I did see you fly off from the outskirts of Alexandria did I not?"

"Well dat be true whatbe you get'in at, Tin-Man?"  
Stiener was not amused by the Captains jokes 

"Well I remember seeing the princess kicking and screaming

while you pulled her on this ship!" he said hoping up and down

While he did that Captain took the time to get on the ship and had 

Brute take control of the ship to take flight they had to fly away and come back for Dagger

```````````````````

Seek and Thou will find

``````````````````

Mauk walked slowly to find Cid 

When he reached the station he had to wait 15 minutes because the engineers were on a break

He sat on a bench and while he waited he started to get tired and fell asleep

"Hey lets poke him with a stick Johnny?"

"Ya but how about you poke him and we run on to the train!"  
The other kid poked the old man…in the eye

Mauk woke up 

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Mauk swung his walking stick back and forth the two boys ran off

Mauk went to chase them but realize that the train to the castle was there

He slowly got up and walked on to it.

He sat in the seat closest to the door 

When it finally reached the Castle he went to get out when they asked

"What business do you have here at Lindblum Castle?"  
"I'm here to See Cid"

"Your name?"  
"Mauk…"

The guy checks his list

"Sorry but your not on the approval list to visit Cid"

"but I come on-"

"Official business, I'm sure but if you're not on the list than you can not go through, for there are threats of bandits in the area!"

"Look sir I'm not a Bandit I'm a healer who is here to see Cid, because Princess Garnet has sent me!!"  
The Guard looked a bit ghost he rechecked the list

"Come right this way sir Mauk"  
Mauk grinned 

"That's right lets get-a-goin"

The guard took him straight to Cid

And left Mauk 

"Right through that doorway"

[-==========-]

Shopping over

[-==========-]

Garnet had gotten all the items on the list

Actually two of each it cost her a few thousand Gill but it was her way of thanking her heroes 

Well not exactly heroes but close to.

So she walked out the gate and ran towards the area where she'd left them

"Dagger!!"

Garnet looked up and saw _Lady Luck _

A rope dropped down to the ground

Garnet just took a hold and let them lift her up

But mid way Stiener came

"PRINCESS STOP!!!"  
she looked down and said to him

"Stiener GO Home Keep watch after Zidane!…and hurry!"

Stiener bowed

"Princess your succession is in a week just make sure you get there by then!"

She nodded and watched as Stiener ran off 

He for once took Garnets orders with out hesitation it wasn't because he realized she was right

In wanting freedom but he had a weird feeling about the castle.

Garnet waved good-bye to Stiener

Once Garnet was pulled on to the deck of the ship

"Who were dose Creeps that been seem to be following you da over Gaia for you"

Captain Sly wondered

"Well Those were my guards, they were just making sure I was safe, here is your supplies you asked for"  
Captain Sly looked in the bag

"Tis be double ever item"

"Yes, well it was my way of saying thanks"

he grinned at her

"No all the pleasure be ours"  
Traker and Brute nodded in agreeing with the captain

"So where to next?"  
they looked at each other and shrugged

"To…"


	6. Love Lost

Tears For Zidane  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Love Lost?  
  
  
  
(Vivi)  
  
It was time for Vivi to go he gotten on board the Airship ran by a crew of Black Mages and one  
  
Green Mage this mage was different it looked like a calico cat with green eyes she kept focus on the navigation more than anything else  
  
Vivi tired to strike up conversation  
  
"Hey, I'm Viv-"  
  
She glared down at him  
  
"I don't have time" she said to Vivi then looked back at the maps  
  
"We already know where were going why do you need to look at the maps?"  
  
"Because, I have to find a way in and find a way out that's fast I'll probably need a new Airship to do that"  
  
"ohh" Vivi said letting her go back to her work  
  
The Mage looked away  
  
'Isn't that the deformed version of the Black Waltz?'  
  
she shook her head knowing it wasn't any of her concern  
  
(Mauk)  
  
Mauk walked and bowed to Cid  
  
"Well if it isn't the great healer Mauk"  
  
"Thank you sir but do not flatter me with such complements I'm not all that good"  
  
"Don't be so Modest, Garnet choose you, so you must be that good she would trust this job with anyone"  
  
"I'm still not sure what I'm not doing" Mauk still wondering what his job was  
  
Cid laughed lightly  
  
"You're going to make the Princess Happy, Truly happy.."  
  
still not knowing anything about his job other than it was very important  
  
(Garnet/Dagger)  
  
"To…Clemeica"  
  
It was a new kingdom just built by refugees from Burmecia and Cleyra  
  
Who joined together to make a better, stronger kingdom  
  
Captain looked at Her  
  
"Arrrr you sure about that? You do know its filled wit dose mice?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"I think a friend might be there" she said  
  
The Captain nodded and went to look at Traker but before he could Traker was already on it  
  
Garnet took leave and went to the spare room to take a nap  
  
"Wake me when we get there if you would" she said in a sleepy tone  
  
"Aye, will do Dagger Will do" Captain said going about to his plans  
  
(Bauthe)  
  
He was standing on the ship he made his way pass the others without notice  
  
there he saw her he walked up behind her  
  
and lowered his voice  
  
"is your plan all worked out yet?"  
  
she shook her head no  
  
"Well hurry up we have no time"  
  
she nodded and stayed silent  
  
"I better go before I'm discovered"  
  
She nodded  
  
He then slipped into the shadows  
  
(Stiener)  
  
"I want a full post guarding and look out for Cid's Airship" Stiener stated  
  
"Ok, but what is his visit for?" a Knight asked  
  
"He's bringing hope for us, he may come out he may just drop of the healer for us, for Zidane  
  
so until arrival of the ship leave me be"  
  
The Knights disbursed from his quarters  
  
After the all left he shut his door and locked it  
  
Then fell to his knees  
  
"Please just let the princess be alright"  
  
he then got up and went to bed  
  
until about 15 minutes later when  
  
1 KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Sir…SIR…SIIIIIIIIIIIIR"  
  
"huh what?"  
  
"An Airship is here"  
  
(Vivi)  
  
The Calico cat looked at Vivi  
  
"We're almost there were about a mile-half a mile away be prepaired"  
  
Vivi nodded he went to his little room on the ship and got the package  
  
"Time to give this to…to…who was this to go to again?"  
  
he shrugged hoping he would remember who when It came time 


	7. Good-byes

Tears For Zidane

****

**Chapter 7:**

(Vivi)

He had just left the airship he had to keep things in order 

Kill Zidane Deliver Package 

Vivi rushed into the gates of Alexandria 

He made it unnoticed everyone was going home for the night

Or going out to the local bar 

As Vivi was rushing through the streets he ran into

An old man

"Hey there young fella, watchya in such a rush for?"

Vivi had no time to reply he didn't want to be asked anything

Once he made it to the Castle the guards bowed down to him

"Master Vivi!"

Vivi was kind of stunned 

"Come this way Stiener will be happy to know you are found"

STIENER that was who I was to give the package to 

The placed Vivi on a boat and sent him over

(Bauthe)

He was talking to her again

"Has he gone?"

She nodded

"Now we must go and confront him tell him who he really is not what Kuja wants him to believe"

She nodded again not saying a word

They went off running in the direction of   
Alexandria 

(Garnet)

"Dagger, its time to wake up"

Garnet slowly opens her eyes and sees in her face

Brute he was grinning 

"Were just reaching the docking point for Airships in Clemeica"

She nodded

"Thanks"

"No problem, hey this maybe the last time we see each other Captain wants to go off after he drops you off and from there I'm not to sure where were going

But I wanted to say was it was a pleasure to meet you, Princess Garnet"

Garnet became shocked

"Do you guys all know?!?"

"No, just me you think Sly and Traker are wise enough to know who you are

But don't worry they won't ever know, unless you want them to"

She nodded

"Thanks Brute"  
she hugged him and went towards the deck

"I think it be best if they remember me as Dagger"

Brute nodded and let her go off

Garnet went up looking around

"How much longer Sly?"

"Aye we be there with in the hour Arr" Captain Sly said 

"But I bet we be there in about let's say Arrr fifteen minutes"

Garnet nodded.

She got of Lady Luck and waved her good byes to her crew of friends

She knew she'd see them again 

But just not when

She entered the gates of

Clemeica


	8. The Shedding of Hope

Tears For Zidane

****

**Chapter 8: The Shedding of Hope**

(Vivi)

The boat made it to the dock

"Master Vivi, we are here" Said the boat driver

He bowed

"Thank you" he said

He looked around it all look too familiar

He wondered into the castle looking around 

A guard stopped him

"Halt! oh it is you Master Vivi" the guard said

"Do you know where I might be able to find…Zidane?"  
"Right through this door" The Guard said only thinking he was letting a friend in

Vivi nodded and walked in

"Well there he is….now what spell to use on him?" Vivi wondered quietly to himself

(Bauthe)

"Hurry we must get to Vivi before its too late" he said just making it into the kingdom of Alexandria 

they were rushing to make it there in time 

they weren't sure weather or not Vivi went to Stiener and gave him the package or went to his first mission

there was no time to think but only to run

(Garnet)

She walked through the gates looked around

She saw the local tavern she knew if her friend was here

She would be in there

When she walked in there she saw many people of shape

Sizes and species she saw there sitting at the bar

Amarant 

"Amarant!"  Garnet held with joy

the tavern looked around

"Where's that Thief at?" a voice called from the back

'ohh that's right Armament is wanted' Garnet thought to herself

"Well I thought I saw him but I didn't sorry to worry everyone…" She tried to cover up

the tavern went back to its order of chaos 

Armament than quickly came up to her

"What were you trying to do get me killed!" He Exclaimed

"Sorry not my fault you're a wanted thief!" she replied back

"Why don't we get out of here and go to Freya's house" he said slipping to the outside

Garnet agreed and followed him out

(Vivi)

Vivi looked at his victim lying there motionless 

He knew just the spell to use

He lifted up his arms bent his fingers and wiggled them

"WHITE BOLT" he yelled 

and with that a white beam/flame ejected from his fingers 

jolting into Zidane making his body jolt 

when the light disappeared

a voice from the distance was heard

"VIVI NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vivi remembered that voice it was the voice of

Bauthe.

When Bauthe came running in he notice he was too late and there was probably nothing he nor anyone else could do about it

"Terras only hope…is now….gone" Bauthe said 

he then looked at Vivi

"We need to talk…"

Vivi wondered what was the matter 

And why Bauthe seemed so upset with the out come of doing his job

Which was to kill Zidane?


	9. Reuniting

Tears for Zidane  
  
Chapter 9:Reuniting  
  
(Vivi)  
  
Bauthe, Stiener, the Calico cat (who still remained nameless), and Vivi  
  
were in Zidane's room  
  
They had just explained that Kuja had brainwashed Vivi  
  
And that Vivi was good friends with Zidane until the battle  
  
Which destroyed a lot of Alexandria  
  
They sat there just thinking of what to do  
  
"But if this is all true…how come I don't remember…" Vivi said still not sure weather or not he believed all this  
  
"You just have to have faith in us" Stiener said not really sure how to handle this  
  
"Well what happened to Zidane which made him is confined to the bed"  
  
"Well, Kuja (Flash back) Kuja had just defeated me, you, and Freya-"  
  
"Whose Freya?" Vivi wondered  
  
"I'll get to that-and Zidane was left alone, no instead of just knocking out Zidane, he placed a spell on him  
  
In which placed him under a deep-sleep and when we awoke, you were gone and Zidane wasn't moving"  
  
(End flashback thing)  
  
"Ohh" Vivi started to ponder at all this  
  
(Garnet)  
  
They had just arrive to a  
  
Red brick home  
  
Amarant knocked on the door three times and stepped back  
  
The door opened  
  
There stood little  
  
Eiko  
  
She looked kind of puzzled then she leaped up  
  
"GARNET!!!!!"  
  
She hugged me and grabbed my arm yanked me inside  
  
"FREYA, Guess whose here!!!"  
  
A voice from the back of the house swept to the front  
  
"Who?" Freya came in saw the princess  
  
"Hello There Garnet."  
  
"Hello Freya ho-"  
  
"Garnet how come your not with Zidane?"  
  
"Well you see I went to get a healer for him and-"  
  
"You could have sent someone else for that…once you know your true love, you should never part with him" her faced lowered down  
  
"Because you never know what may happen where you may never see that person again.."  
  
"He's fine, I came looking for you guys, to invite you all back to the castle…I think Zidane will be better once we get there………so what do you say?"  
  
Amarant and Eiko look to Freya  
  
  
  
(Mauk)  
  
walking slowly  
  
"ohh my knees acting up again"  
  
he said standing there he adjusted his leg  
  
then kept on going  
  
two kids dashed by him  
  
"HEY THERE YOUNG WHIPPER SNAPPERS!! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!" Mauk yelled while waving his fist in the air  
  
he kept on moving he finally made it to the castle  
  
"STOP!" the guard yelled  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
"It is I the greatest healer Mauk, coming to assist the princess on some job"  
  
The Guard looked puzzled and looked down on his list  
  
"Nope sorry no Mauk on the list"  
  
"no I'm sure I am just look again and double check"  
  
"No I don't need to check! I NEVER EVER MAKE A MISTAKE!!!" The Guard insisted  
  
than a guard on the other side of this moat yelled  
  
"WHO IS THAT"  
  
"SOME OLD MAN NAMED MAUK"  
  
………………  
  
there was a pause  
  
"MUAK?"  
  
"YUP"  
  
……………………  
  
"SEND HIM OVER HERE HES HERE FOR PRINCESS GARNET!"  
  
Mauk had a grin on his face  
  
The guard lowered his head  
  
"Sorry, sir Mauk"  
  
"no need to tell ya told you so because you know, I told you so"  
  
Well then Mauk had cross the moat and then  
  
He was taken to the room that held  
  
Zidane, and the others  
  
"Are you the healer!?!"  
  
Stiener wondered aloud???  
  
"Yes I am the great healer Mauk"  
  
"Well if your so great hurry before its too late…"Stiener said  
  
Vivi just sat there with his thoughts  
  
"I know just what to use"  
  
Mauk started to say something  
  
"Eiorl gori fjusu eloso" a rainbow beam rapped around Zidane  
  
and soaked into him  
  
And………………………………… 


	10. Losing Grip On Hope

Tears For Zidane  
  
Chapter 10: Losing Grip On Hope  
  
(- Garnet and Crew -)  
  
Garnet was waiting by the Ship Docks As Eiko and Armament and Freya walking towards her. "So which Airship is ours?" asked Eiko Garnet looked behind her and pointed to The smallest, rugged Airship on the lot "There it is" Garnet said walking towards "Is it even safe?" Eiko questioned to her self but she said loud enough for Freya to nudge her to quiet down. Eiko rolled her eyes and entered the Airship Same with Armament and Freya. "Okay time to head to the Kingdom of Alexandria" Garnet announced as she boarded the ship  
  
[= Zidane's Room =] Mauk and the others all circled around Zidane's bed Watching to see if he'd react to the spell. "..he didn't accept the spell." Mauk said lowering his head pondering on what went wrong? Stiener Walked out of the room 'If the worlds greatest healer couldn't help him...what else can?' Vivi sat in a chair next to Zidane's bed wondering what is going on Still abit shaken from learning about Kuja deceiving him Bauthe walked and Stood next to Vivi. The Calico Cat stood next to him and Mauk just looked away He seemed to be preparing some sort of potion When a guard asked if he need help Mauk replied "Back away for I must hurry but it truly gets too late!"  
  
::-Kuja-::  
  
Kuja sitting on his throne "Vivi better get this job done, or else that means I'll have to." he started to develop a back up plain for this incase it falls through. He got up from his chair and left the the throne room and headed to The study.  
  
Alexandria  
  
The room was quiet  
  
Mauk was working on a potion Vivi Bauthe and the Calico Cat sat watching over Zidane Stiener pacing around the halls wondering what to tell Garnet And Zidane lying there in the comma maybe even possible holding on to life What ever needs to happen to bring Zidane out of this needs to happen soon For what others may not know, nor Kuja may not know. The spell Kuja cast on Zidane is on a time limit When this time is up all of Zidane's energy will be sucked out And given to another... 


	11. Tracking Back

Tears For Zidane

** **

**Chapter 11: Back Tracking**

** **

**:~:Zidane's Mind:~:**

Zidane is griping on to his Dagger looking into Kuja's eyes.

"Ohh no, your all alone look…your friends are too weak to deal with me…and your not all that much stronger"

Zidane glared at Kuja and ran at him with his Dagger aiming it at his neck.

Kuja lifted his hand "Stop"Zidane stopped in place looking at Kuja, "You thought you could actually take me… tsk tsk" 

Kuja then smiled a large smile "Omega Loga Ruka" a dark fog covered Zidane.

'What's going on!?!, …what's this…cloud…" the Fog entered Zidane and he dropped to the ground.

He looked at Kuja, as he picked up Vivi and ran off. 

**_{*}Garnet and Crew{*}_**

**_ _**

Freya looked around the ground 

'its been forever since I've been to Alexandria'

Armamentfocused on getting to Alexandria

'I hope that kid is alright…It would be horrible to see Garnet tear up all over again'

Eiko sighed as she was in the cabin sitting on the bed

'…Where's Vivi…and is Zidane REALLY going to be okay?'

Garnet sat on the bed next to Eiko.

'Zidane will be fine…I sent Mauk the greatest healer in Terra…he has to be okay…'

**-~-Alexandria-~-**

Vivi sighed and went on a walk he couldn't deal with this, he had almost killed, if not ended ANY hope of Zidane coming back.

He left and walked down the Castle halls.

Bauthe walked out and looked at Vivi.

"Vivi" he called out quietly. 

Vivi Turned around and saw Bauthe, he then lowered his head.

"Vivi, now listen… though you did attack Zidane, you didn't know any better, you were warped in views."

He paused placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will work out in the end."

Vivi lowered his head lower than before.

Stiener sighed as he stood at the door way

'Garnet…is going to be upset with me she warned me, she asked me to watch over Zidane…but, but I failed.'

Mauk looked through his book of spells he couldn't find one that seemed right.

'I have to pull this off or my name will be lowered to: Mauk The Healer, not Mauk The Greatest Healer in the WORLD!'

The Calico Cat, who remained silent, and nameless as well as it seemed, looked at Zidane.

'Zidane, what are you going to do, let everyone down…and give up? No you can't, because you have to save the world… you said to me you'd make it big…now prove it' 

Everyone watched him, one life is almost lost, which will not only affect this group of people, but the world. 


	12. The End?

Tears for Zidane

**Chapter 12: The End**

**(~(=/Kuja\=)~)**

As Kuja was in the study he was reading a book tears filled his eyes.

"This is such an emotion book," he sighed out.

He began to read aloud, "See Spot"

"See Spot run, Run Spot Run."

Tears feel down his face, unusually so.

Kuja looked around "Well…erm…"

He placed the book on the table and got up and headed to a window too look out, 

and see if he could see if anyone was coming.

No sign of the airship…yet.

What could be taking them so long?

Kuja cupped his hand on his chin.

"Hmmm, Maybe Vivi wised up?"

He shook his head.

"No not unless someone told him…and that wouldn't have been till he had gotten to Alexandria"

Kuja realized there might be a fault to his plan. 

And the only way to find out now would be to go to Alexandria himself.

_--==--Vivi--==--_

Vivi sighed he wasn't too sure that Zidane would be okay in the end.

And to think it was his entire fault, well Kuja's fault to.

If anything happened to Zidane, Vivi was going to go after Kuja himself, and take him down.

Vivi sat on the ground waiting to hear any news of how Zidane's condition was going.

Vivi hoped that everything would be okay; he already lost one person he looked up to the most

He couldn't bear to lose another.

Vivi tucked his head into his hat deeper he thought maybe if he couldn't see the world…the world couldn't see him….

***/|\*Garnet and Crew*/|\***

****

Garnet sighed as she lay on the bed.

"Well…" Eiko let out.

"Well what?" Garnet looked up at the ceiling as if staring off into space.

"What about Vivi…is he alright?" Eiko whined a bit.

"Uhh…I don't know, I'm not to sure, sorry Eiko."

"Ohh th-th-that's what I thought" she curled up and looked to the wall and wondered where Vivi was.

If he was still alive, was he okay if he was?

Up on the Deck Armament was steering and Freya was looking down to the ground.

Armament Stared off into space he looked at Freya.

"Freya.."

"Hmm?" She took her eyes off the ground and looked at Armament.

"What if we get there and.." he lowered his tone of voice, and glanced behind him,

making sure  Garnet wasn't near.

"What if we get there and Zidane…isn't better, but worse?"

Freya hadn't thought about that, that thought maid her a bit uneasy.

She wanted to shake her head and say 'its Zidane OF COARSE he's going to be okay'

But something she realized was that, Zidane wasn't as invinceable as she once thought.

After that battle that day, a lot of Freya's Ideas changed.****

****

****

**_!Mauk!_**

****

In Mauk's attempt to find the perfect spell he, stumbled upon a spell that might be able to work.

But as he searched around, he could find the right _things_ he needed to complete the spell.

He sighed a muttered out "its hopeless" 

And he looked around Stiener glared at him.

Mauk realized he had said it out loud.

Stiener walked to him and took him out into the hall, but when he saw Bauthe and Vivi, he took Mauk into a room.

"DON'T EVEN THINK THAT WHEN THE PRINCESS GETS HERE!"

He said stomping up and down shaking his head at him.

Mauk sat down and said calmly.

"…Stiener let me tell you, I don't know what spell, or spells were placed on Zidane, if I try another spell it may worsen his condition."

Mauk looked away. "This is the first time I failed to heal someone…and I may have failed the world with this one."

Stiener looked at him stunned.

'failed the world? But that's just a thief in there…isn't it?'

and one thing Mauk knew but didn't want to say anything about was

He knew Zidane only had about a half hour or two left, here in Gaia…..

**__**

****


	13. Bitter Truth

**Tears For Zidane**

**Chapter 13: Bitter Truth**

**-::Garnet and Crew::-**

Garnet woke up as she realized the airship was slowing down, she looked to Eiko, and saw her resting.

'I'll come wake her in a second' Garnet said as she crept out of the room and went on deck.

Armament and Freya were having a private conversation together.

They looked back and saw Garnet and changed their tone of voice.

"Well Good Morning Garnet, we've reached Alexandria."

Garnet nodded, "I realize this." She said she felt a bit uneasy of what they were discussing.

Garnet turned back to wake up Eiko.

Freya looked to Armament.

"I just pray to the eidolons that Zidane is safe." Armament nodded in agreement with it.

Garnet came up with Eiko.

"Well Lets hurry to the castle, to go see Zidane." Garnet said with a bit of hope.

**{}{}==Kuja=={}{}**

As Kuja was sitting on his Airship, which he had set on Autopilot to go to Alexandria, he started to conduct a few plans.

For most situations, such as he goes there Vivi killed Zidane and is in prison, or Zidane is alive and well, and so on.

He was ready to raise hell, and wasn't about to take any prisoners.

Kuja conducted his plans and grinned a bit, he was about to have all he's ever wanted.

**[::]~Zidane's Room~[::]**

Zidane laid motionless, everyone looked at him and wondered if he would make through.

Vivi came back in with Bauthe,  Mauk still down and unsure if he has done anything constructive in this situation.

Stiener looked and wondered how the Princess could ever forgive him.

The Calico one just shook her head she couldn't believe that Zidane was dieing.

As everyone was speechless, Garnet was heard down the hall.

"Why is it so quiet, its almost as if someone's dead." Eiko could be heard saying

she was apparently nudged. "Mmmpoff" From Eiko who was nudged from Freya.

Garnet looked in the room and gasped, she went to Zidane's bedside.

"Is he…" Garnet began, then started to trail off.

"No…not yet…" Mauk responded.

She looked behind her. 

"HAVN'T YOU DONE ANYTHING!" She glared

"I'm not sure what spell was placed on him…until I know for sure I really can't, it may add a spell far worse than now"

He said with a bit of sorrow for he felt as if he failed All of Alexandria.

Eiko saw Vivi "VIVI" she shrieked with joy, though she realized it wasn't exactly the most opportunity time but it was better than feeling gloomy.

Vivi lowered his head, "its alright Vivi" Bauthe said to him.

"They don't have to know right now…just say you don't remember exactly what happened." Bauthe instructed.

Garnet looked and tried to smile at Vivi but her heart wasn't in it she looked back at Zidane, and began to cry.

'clunk clank clunk' could be heard from the halls, everyone but Garnet took their eyes away from Zidane.

"PRINCESS! An Airship that was identified as Kuja's has approached the Harbor!"

**((How do you like Please Review, even if its just a Flame))**


	14. Never

**--Zidane's Room-- **

Garnet looked around the room she looked to Vivi

"Vivi, you and your friend go and get a few of the mages from the castle and make a protection spell."

She looked to Stiener

"You and the Pluto Knights go out into Alexandria and warn everyone to get to and under ground shelter 

And prepare to fight anything, take a few white mages with you."

Garnet got up and sighed and looked to Eiko, Freya, and Armament.

"I want you two to take Eiko down to the basement of the castle, and then come up here, and help with the fight with Kuja"

Eiko usually protested to be taken away, but she realized if she wanted to help she would just let them take her downstairs for now.

Garnet just sat there next to Zidane. 

'you have to wake up and help… or we will all be….lost with out you…'

Mauk looked at Garnet and walked out of the room respected her and giving time to herself. 

Mauk went down to the library to get some information a spell.

***~*Kuja*~***

Kuja steps off his ship he smiled destruction was what he was here to bring, and pain and misery is what he loves to see.

He looked around and with a smile on his face he moved his hand about "FLARE!" he exclaimed, and with that fire started to fall from the sky, people were running around in the streets.

And voice could be heard "EVERYONE! GO TO AND TAKE REFUGE IN THE YOUR BASEMENTS!'

Kuja recognized the voice, it was of Stiener, he smiled, and he would deal with him first. He moved closer into the town with the fire still falling from the sky. 

Kuja smiled as he walked up behind Stiener. "THUNDER!" A bolt of lighting dropped from the sky, and hit Stiener, Kuja smiled and walked away from the fallen solider.

As Kuja Walked away Stiener got up, he was hurt but he could do something to him. He took his sword and ran at Kuja "ARHG!!!!"  He yelled, but before he did any real damage, Kuja Glared at Stiener and smiled and lifted his hand Stiener stopped in his tracks.

Stiener slowly became stone. Kuja smiled and started to heads toward the castle. 

Kuja was heading there with no resistance a lot of the Pluto Knights went out helping people to safety some stayed at the castle and protecting Garnet. Kuja was here to conquer all, or destroy those who tried to appose, with Zidane gone, the threat was dead. If you cut the head off of the chicken, the chicken can only run around for so long with out its head, till it falls. 

**((()))Eiko((()))**

As Freya and Armament went upstairs leaving Eiko, she looked around and noticing only scholars were down here, and the peasants fleeing from the outside to the safety of the castle. Eiko wanted to do something to help, not to be put away to be "safe". So She decided to head up where from the side staircase and to make it out and to pay back Kuja for doing this all. She did as planned she wasn't going to stay safe when she KNEW she could be of help. After leaving the castle she saw him, but he wasn't alone in fact he was talking to Freya, and Armament.   
"Kuja you took one to many lives! And possibly ruined millions more!" Freya shouted at him, she then jumped up to the air. 

Kuja rolled his eyes, "Ohh look it's the most wanted man in all of Gaia, well…next to me, you should be on my side, and we are two of a kind." Kuja grinned. Armament just shook his head. "I'm nothing like you" he than ran up to cut him. But Kuja just shook his head. He smiled as the ground started to shake, Armament kind of stood back, as he realized that Kuja was summoning an Eidolon.

Out came his white dragon, it was flying at Armament as he tried to run, but was hit by the Eidolon. Kuja just smiled.

Eiko wasn't sure if she could take it anymore she ran up to Kuja. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"   
Vivi and Bauthe, saw what was going on they ran up beside her.

"Ahh, as I suspected Bauthe became a traitor."  
"No, I never betrayed my beliefs."

Kuja smirked "ohh but you have, you betrayed them a many of times" he winked at him.

"Not….Not of my own free will!" Bauthe started to shake and began to mumble a spell, and turn to a shade of aqua.

**^^Garnet^^**

Garnet, was shaky she heard noises but didn't want to leave Zidane, she sobbed.  She closed her eyes, and she drifted off.

"Garnet…

Garnet…

What are you waiting for…"

Garnet looked around, and saw nothing she was laying in a meadow, she looked around, she knew the voice.

"Garnet, they're all waiting… you have to go"

Garnet looked around 

"Zidane…come out please…"

Garnet looked up and all around she came to her feet. 

"Garnet go, there is still hope, but if you give up, that hope will be forever lost… Garnet never EVER give up……Promise?"

"Promise"

Garnet looked up

"But Zidane…I'll see you again right? The spell will be broken right"

"………I………"

"Zidane???"

a long pause, Garnet didn't understand…

"ZIDANE please…tell me that it'll all be okay…"

"Garnet.." the voice began to fade "just remember to never give up"

"ZIDANE!"

Garnet awoke, though she was asleep for only a few minutes she knew what she had to do…


	15. The End?

Tears for Zidane 

**_The End?_**

**--The Battle—**

Freya just jumped down knocking into Kuja, who just shifted his hair from

one side to another. Bauthe sent out wave strong ocean wave from the spell he had just cast.  Vivi sent a wave of Fire all Kuja did was laugh "Don't you realize you can't hurt me! NOTHING CAN" he laughed again it just frustrated ever all the more.

He pulled up an Item he held it up and the sky turned this green color and out from the sky this humongous creature fell from it "Get them Rolls" Kuja said Eiko eyes widen "Rolls…NO one touch it or you'll be stuck to it and it'll drain you of you-" as Eiko was warning the others she realize it was dripping from the sky, she fell to the ground. "Kwahahah you guys are a riot."  Freya, Eiko, Bauthe, Vivi, Armament laid on the ground not moving. 

**~~!~~The Library~~!~~**

Mauk was searching through some books he was reading  through many books not finding the slightest clue of what there is in any of these spells for the one that was cast on Zidane. Mauk was putting the book away when he then tripped down and dropped the book. He looked down "Stupid people." He saw some book. He went to a chair and sat down flipping through it.

**--The Battle II—**

Kuja walked from them walking to the Castle, he entered in and saw that the it was deserted well except for the small chatter from down stairs "ahh the Castle, hmm maybe I should just destroy this since everything else has been destroyed." He grinned Kuja  decided just to turn back he walked out and saw the fallen warriors.

"Time to do what is needed" He took Freya's spear and picked it up and jammed into Bauthe's forehead, his blood fell out and stained the ground he began to smile some more. Vivi's eyes opened, he tried to cast Fira, but Kuja stopped him he picked him up and threw him. Vivi closed his eyes and started to breathe harder.

Kuja picked up Eiko and started to walk away. "STOP" Kuja turned around he saw Garnet  "Ohh look who it is, the next to fall." 

Garnet shook her head, she started to glow, with this seem to be goodness and holiness that would make anyone shutter, even just a little. Garnet felt a calling as she did when Alexander called her and Eiko both, but this one was slightly different. The sky  and the ground opened up all her Eidolon poured out and sent an attack on Kuja Kuja fell back and dropped next to Eiko then slowly but got up shake his head in an anger manner

"Wrong move." Kuja got up but before he could move this other glowing thing stepped next to Garnet, it was Zidane. Zidane said nothing but Garnet was smiling and wanted to hug him she KNEW he would be all right. Zidane pulled out his Dagger and ran at Kuja.

Kuja tried to run, to move, but couldn't. Zidane stuck the Dagger into his heart. After doing so the light surrounding Zidane grew into this blinding light. When the light died down Zidane was gone the light also healed most of the party bringing them back. Garnet shook her head "NO!" she ran up to his room in the castle. The others woke up except Bauthe he remained motionless, Vivi got up and went to him. Freya in shock not sure of whether she did that or not. Vivi looked to her. "…Kuja did it…"  Freya still nervous walked over to him she then thought to herself 'wait, was that…Zidane…'

Everyone else already thought the same thought. "Zidane" they all said just about in harmony. They left and went to up to see Zidane.

  
  
**++Zidane's Room++**

 when the party made it up to Zidane's room they found Garnet sobbing.

"He's…gone.." Garnet looked up "He died…" everyone remained silent

Vivi thought back to when he first met Zidane, and how they ended up in the evil forest, and how Zidane was there for Vivi, when he was confused on what he was.

Freya remembered the time when Zidane was always protecting  everyone and where he was there trying save everyone at Cleyra.

Stiener remembered the moment when he realize that Zidane was just some thief, that he had true feeling for the princess, and that day on he knew he was an okay person.

Armament remembered at the Eidolon wall, where Armament fought Zidane, and lost and how he didn't kill him. The reason why he followed him. 

Eiko remembered the time when she made him the meal and yet nothing happened because he was too taken with Dagger to do anything. 

Garnet thought back and remembers the time where they _knew_ each other. Garnet placed her hand on her belly and lowered her head. 'you'll never know him.' She thought.

Mauk walked up in the room. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Garnet yelled. Mauk shook his head

"No, not to late, Zidane body was weak through the spells, and maybe I caused him the last breathe to come sooner, but his Spirit was strong, some say those of strong spirit form in to Eidolons and go to their true love in their time of need." Garnet blushed a bit

she motioned everyone to leave she wanted to be alone for a while.


	16. After it all

Chapter 16: After it all… 

**1 Year later**

Garnet and the baby 

Waking up hearing a baby cry, Garnet go out of her bed, she heads down the hall, and finds a little child sleeping, it was a little boy, with brown hair, green eyes, and a tail. Garnet started to sing a song that kept her comfort, it usually calmed the baby, she sang as she looked out the window into the starry night sky. As she began to miss Zidane all that much more. 

Vivi 

Vivi had became retired being a black mage, he just sat in a shop and ran a little card game, he never wanted to hurt anyone, ever again.

Vivi still blamed himself for the death of Zidane, and hadn't brought himself to go see Garnet or the new baby. Vivi was playing games with the local card freaks and made his living selling, and playing games.

Stiener 

Stiener, had been on guard for 20 hours a day, since the day Kuja attacked, he only sleeps 4. People think he has lost it, though he never truly like Zidane all that much, he never wanted this to happen, and kept saying _'what if…'_ Zidane just put life into things. And he vowed NEVER to have something like this happened again; it would just be too much. 

Freya Armament and Ekio 

Freya had went back to her home with Armament and Ekio, they decided to just go there wasn't much holding them there with Zidane gone, of coarse they set a present when Garnet gave birth, but other than that they just kept themselves distant. Freya is still in search for her lost love Sir Frately. And Armament is still laying low from a high warrant out on his head, he started back up and became a bounty hunter under a different name: Xerox. Eiko missed Garnet, her…sister, she always asked to go back but it seemed that it wasn't the best idea, since Garnet distance herself from everyone, Eiko was planning on heading back for awhile sometime soon, to practice becoming a full fledge Summoner, she was taking in everything. Eiko is also planning on studying on becoming a healer from Mauk. 

Zidane 

A statue was set up in just about every kingdom, and town. A little memorial for Zidane, because of so many lives more than he'll know that he has saved, or changed for the better. Zidane lays in rest in a special memorial/grave site, for only royals. At Garnets requested, Zidane has a child he'll never know, he left friends who will never forget, he made a difference, a huge difference.

Kuja and Party 

Kuja wasn't killed but he was placed into a comma, and his followers of mages, and other critters, had disperse on hearing that Kuja was dead.

Kuja had so much hate, hate for life hate for everything and in the end it was all about the battle of Love and Hate, and though it may not seem so, Love won over hate…but for how long?

The End 


End file.
